1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple-set heat-dissipating structure for a LED lamp, and in particular to a multiple-set heat-dissipating structure for performing the heat dissipation of the LED lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light-emitting diodes (LED) are high-intensity, energy-saved and long-life, they are widely used in the illumination of electronic devices or lamps. Further, in order to increase the illuminating range and intensity thereof, a plurality of light-emitting diodes are usually combined to form a LED set. However, with the subsequent development of increasing number of light-emitting diodes and high-power light-emitting diodes, the heat generated by the operation of the light-emitting diodes is inevitably increasing. Therefore, it is an important issue for those skilled in this art to provide a heat-dissipating structure for LED lamps.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional heat-dissipating structure for the LED lamp mainly comprises a heat pillar 10a and a heat-dissipating body 20a connected onto the heat pillar 10a. The bottom surface of the heat pillar 10a is used for adhering to and contacting with a LED set (not shown). The heat-dissipating body 20a has a hollow cylinder 21a. A plurality of heat-dissipating pieces 22a extend radially from the outer periphery of the cylinder 21a. With the above arrangement, a heat-dissipating structure for the LED lamp can be formed.
However, in practice, the conventional heat-dissipating structure for the LED lamp still has the following problems. The heat generated by the LED set is transferred to the outside only by single heat pillar 10a. Since the inner volume of the heat pillar 10a is large, it responds to the heat slowly, and thus the speed of transferring the heat to the outside will be greatly reduced. Further, in the heat transfer path, since the heat is transferred from the surface of the heat pillar 19a to the cylinder 21a, and then from the cylinder 21a to each heat-dissipating piece 22a, the heat received by each heat-dissipating piece 22a is gradually decreased from its root portion to the outer portion. The region other than the middle portion of each heat-dissipating piece 22a only occupies a limited space and thus is insufficient for the heat dissipation of the LED set. Therefore, in the above-mentioned heat-dissipating structure, the heat transferred by such structure is greatly restricted, so that the life of the light-emitting diodes in the LED set is reduced.
In view of the above, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experiences and deliberate researches.